


First Day of School

by madam_coralina



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_coralina/pseuds/madam_coralina
Summary: It's Sabrina's first day at a mortal school and Zelda isn't happy about it.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! As always: English is not my first language so forgive my mistakes and be patient hahaha   
> Also, I'm accepting prompts so if you have anything you'd like to read DM me at @heycoralina on twitter.  
> I hope you like the story!

“Come on, aunt Z! We’re going to be late!” A six year old Sabrina yelled from the front door, impatient with her aunt.  
“Calm down, sweetie,” Hilda said as she kneeled down in front of the blond girl to adjust her jacket. “we have plenty of time, school doesn’t start until 8 and aunt Zelda is coming in a minute.”  
As soon as Hilda got back up Zelda came down the stairs. The look on her face was far from friendly, this morning definitely was a moment Zelda hoped would never arrive but now that it was here and she had no other choice, much like her six year old niece when something didn’t go the way she wanted she put on a serious face and crossed her arms.  
“I can’t believe we’re actually letting her do it.” She said as she got her coat and lit a cigarette.  
“Zelda, don’t you think it’s a bit too early to start smoking?” Hilda asked.  
“My niece is going to a mortal school, for Satan’s sake, it’s my right to smoke as many cigarettes as I’d like to starting now.”  
“It will be cool, aunt Zelda, don’t be mad!” Sabrina said as she hugged her aunt’s legs and used those puppy dog’s eye she knew would always convince Zelda to let her do whatever she wanted. “I will meet lots of new friends and learn lots of new things…”  
“Mortal things, Sabrina.” She said as she detangled Sabrina from her legs because today was the worst day of her life and not even Sabrina’s cute face would convince her otherwise.  
Zelda Spellman was always known for following traditions as they should be. She went to the academy when she was young and up to this day she always considered that the best experience of her life. Getting to know everything about witchcraft, from spells to History was something that light up the light inside her, she always aimed to be a powerful witch and she got what she wanted. When Edward, her older brother, the one she looked up to, started dating Diana was like her world fell apart because it went against everything that she had learnt and believed. She still didn’t know how Edward managed to convince the Dark Lord Himself to let him marry a mortal. Zelda remembered that when that happened she was so angry with the Dark Lord that she spent a few weeks without going to the Church and instead of praying to Him she started praying to someone she knew would never allow such absurd: Lilith.  
Lilith from that moment of her life on was who she prayed for and whom she put her faith on. When Diana got pregnant Zelda wasn’t happy with the idea and prayed to Lilith that after the baby was born Diana would get the child and disappear from their life because she couldn’t bare the idea of having her blood, her family’s blood, running in veins that weren’t 100% witch. But of course that all changed when Diana gave birth and Zelda looked at Sabrina for the first time. She always bragged about how she was the only one who could calm Sabrina when she wasn’t feeling well and couldn’t sleep at night. She knew she was Sabrina’s favorite auntie since those times and she would always pick on her sister because of this. Of course it didn’t bug Hilda because she was used to her sister’s behavior since she was born and on the contrary it actually made Hilda happy to see Zelda bonding with Sabrina like that.  
When Edward and Diana died it was like a light had been turned off forever at the Spellman’s house. Zelda still wasn’t a big fan of Diana but that didn’t mean she wanted something so terrible to happen to her and to her brother. Diana died in the accident but Edward was in a hospital bed for a couple of months before his body gave up. No doctor, mortal or not, could save him. But before his body gave up he, as the great warlock he was, managed to do one last magic and visited his sisters in their dreams and made them promise they wouldn’t give Sabrina away to Diana’s family because they didn’t really accept the fact she was half witch and as the big Catholics they were he was afraid they would do something bad to Sabrina… but as a way to maintain her connection to Diana alive, he asked his sisters to not let the little girl go to the academy until she was 16 and had to sign her name on the Book of the Beast. He asked them to let her live her mortal life a little before she would dive in into their culture.  
Zelda wasn’t happy with the idea of letting Sabrina live among mortals, but since this was her brother’s last wish here they were: ready to take Sabrina to her first day of school. At a mortal school.  
“It’s okay, aunt Z,” Sabrina said, still trying to get her aunt in a better mood. “my mommy was a mortal and she wasn’t bad.”  
“The girl has got a point…” Hilda said, looking at her sister.  
“That’s enough. It’s not because I made a promise to my brother and I’m keeping my word to him that it means I should or will be happy about it.” She said not giving in. “Now let’s get this over with.” Were her last words before she headed out the house and went to get the car.  
When they arrived at the school Hilda was very excited, walking around and paying attention to every detail on what was said and showed by the lady who was giving the “kids and parents’ first day of school tour”. Zelda, on the other hand, was pretty much bothered by everything the woman said, there wasn’t a single topic that she thought would be important for Sabrina at any point at her life as a witch… it was a total waste of time. A time Zelda hoped would go by fast… fast enough that when she realized Sabrina would be 16, signing her name on the Book of the Beast finally becoming a full witch and forgetting about all this mortal crap.  
“Well, now that our tour is finished I’ll walk you to the classroom your kids will be staying this year and their teacher will talk to you. Feel free to ask her any questions and any other doubts you might still have about our school feel free to book a time and talk to me at the principal’s office.”   
As the woman had said, they were guided towards the kid’s classroom and were waiting for their teacher there.  
“Hi, what is your name?” A little girl asked Sabrina when they finished settling.   
“Hi, I’m Sabrina!” She answered excited. “What is your name?”  
“My name is Rozz! Would you like to come play with me and Susie?” She asked as she pointed to a shy little girl who was at the corner of the room.  
“Aunties, can I go?!!!” She whined.  
“I don’t think that-”  
“Of course, sweetie.” Hilda said, interrupting Zelda. “Go play with your new friends.”  
“Hildegard, what did you just do?” Zelda asked. The last things she needed was for Sabrina to bond with these mortal kids.  
“Zelds, get over it. We made a promise, she’s studying here and that’s it. We cannot expect our niece to come to school and not make any friends. That would be terrible and believe me when I say that I know exactly how that feels because well… I was the kid with no friends at school and thanks to who…” Hilda almost never stood up to her sister, but when it came to Sabrina and somehow it felt like Zelda was doing to their niece what she used to do to her when they were kids she would help Zelda to her place because she would not allow that to happen. “I’m not letting you do to Sabrina what you did to me so you might as well get on board or leave. I can take the bus.”  
Zelda’s face became red with anger. She hated when Hilda spoke like that to her but since they were far from home and she wouldn’t be able to bury her in the caim pit any time soon she just left the room.  
She was pacing back and forth in the corridor while she smoked what would be her third or fourth cigarette in the last hour. She played in her head different ways she could kill her sister after she spoke to her like that. She knew it wasn’t cool to keep killing Hilda whenever she wanted but it was her Satan’s given right as her older sister to kill her as many time as she’d like. But of course she only thought that because she knew her sister wasn’t going to die for real and would be back in twenty or so minutes because nobody knew this but Zelda’s worst nightmare was losing her little sister.  
“Excuse me, ma’am” She heard a voice call behind her. “But you cannot smoke inside the school.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” She turned and said with the fakest tone she could manage because really: she couldn’t care less about this school’s rules.  
“It’s okay, now you know” The woman answered with a fake smile she didn’t even bother to make pass as a true one. “Are you here for the parents and teacher’s meeting?”  
“In fact, I am. But this teacher seems to have lost her watch or something because we’ve been waiting for her for a while now and she still hasn’t shown up. For someone who will teach our kids something I believe we cannot really count on her telling them it’s not nice to let people waiting.”   
“Teacher have lives outside the school’s door, Mrs…” She waited for Zelda to answer her non-asked question.  
“It’s Ms.” She corrected. “And my name is Zelda Spellman.”  
“Of course, Ms. Spellman, “ She made sure to correct. “As I was going to say us teachers have lives outside the school and un-looked for things can happen… like my car breaking on my way here and it resulting on me being late to meet my new student’s parents” She said looking at Zelda in her eyes. She knew from there this woman would be a tool and would probably be a problem to her plans.  
When she saw the woman smoking in the corridor she knew right away who she was. She had heard that woman’s voice everyday as she prayed to her before her sleep for the past seven years. She knew who the Spellman’s were and it was because of them that she was here in this disgusting mortal body: to make sure that the Dark Lord’s plan would be successful. She didn’t know much about His plan, but since Zelda abandoned Him once He knew He couldn’t trust her nor her family for that matter so he needed Lilith to keep an eye on Sabrina. She didn’t know why she was sent here when one of her demon children would perfectly be able to do what she was meant to do but since she wasn’t one to question Him she just did what she was asked and for the next ten years of her life she would be here, at Greendale, in this body making sure everything went accordingly to His plan.  
“Of course, Mrs…” Zelda pretended to care.  
“Ms. Wardwell. I’m Mary Wardwell and I believe I am the teacher you’ve been waiting for.”  
“Well then, don’t make me another un-looked thing,” Zelda said as she pointed to the room everyone was waiting “you have parents waiting for you.”  
“Thank you,” Mary said as Zelda made way for her to pass. “Aren’t you coming to the meeting?”  
“I think I’ve heard enough. My sister is in there, she will pay attention to everything you say and will probably even ask questions.” She said with the same fake smile Mary had given her.  
“All right then, hope to see you around, Ms. Spellman.”  
“I don’t think that will be happening.”  
And with that said, Zelda gave one last drag on her cigarette and turned around to leave the building.  
“Well…” Lilith said to herself as she watched Zelda walk away with a certain sway in her hips. “This will be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think.


End file.
